


破晓

by zivan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Relationships, blood and tears, kitchen blowjobs, missing Translations
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivan/pseuds/zivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the blood and the treasure and the losing it all <br/>哦，干涸的血液，遗失的财富没有什么留下<br/>The time that we wasted, and the place where we fall <br/>那些被我们浪费的岁月，以及那片我们最终沦陷的地方。<br/>Will we wake in the morning and know what it was for? <br/>是否我们还会醒来明白这究竟是为了什么？<br/>Up in our bedroom, after the war<br/>战火之后，在我们的卧室里醒来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	破晓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning, After the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730114) by [asprigofzest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asprigofzest/pseuds/asprigofzest). 



...

 

在我反反复复的噩梦里  
我因为是我而被人爱着  
而错失了机会，  
去做一个更好的人。

在有些时候，威尔·格拉汉姆感觉到了自己长久渴望的那份自然恬静。

只是在有些时候。

……..

 

“我甚至不能确定你管这个叫爱。”威尔端详着汉尼拔锁骨中间凹陷的部位意有所指，话一出口自己便感觉到了其中暗藏的讽刺，然而仍旧不觉得介意特别是当他们还赤身裸体四肢交缠的躺在被他们的眼泪，鲜血以及激情之后的遗留物所沾污的床单上的时候。

“你这是打算愚弄谁？” 汉尼拔回答道，伴随着一种他在平日里说起那些故弄玄虚的话题时特有的肃穆，“我会称你为我的挚爱。‘Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona, mi prese del costui piacer sì forte, che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona.’”这段吟诵在威尔的太阳穴边一气呵成，而他则努力地克制自己想要翻白眼的冲动，尽管事实上汉尼拔并看不见他纠结的双眼。

“你知道我的意大利语还没那么好。”

“爱，绝不轻易放过被爱的，将我牢牢地束缚在对他的热切爱慕里；你看，就是现在他也离不开我。”

“但丁？”那人在威尔发间哼哼了一下算是肯定，而他的手指则在别处悉悉索索。威尔在汉尼拔的掌心触及到他的坚挺时几乎无法扼杀住自己那声轻微的喘息。“‘束缚在热切的爱慕里’，一点儿没错。如果你不是但丁本人，那也会是维吉尔。”

汉尼拔温柔地将威尔翻了个身，自己则向下挪了挪将一条腿搁在威尔的两腿之间然后稍稍侧转过身将自己的身体与对方的完美地契合在一起。自始至终，他对他俩还未痊愈的伤口都还小心翼翼，对方的双手抚过威尔的胸口才嵌入他的背后。汉尼拔触摸威尔的方式带着通常只有对待珍稀艺术品时才有的敬意和谨慎。威尔想着要提醒对方自己不是玻璃质地，但不知怎的眼泪刺得他眼疼，所以他觉得这样也好。

“那么就维吉尔。‘Omnia vincit Amor; et nos cedamus Amori.’” 汉尼拔的头枕在威尔的胸上，谈吐间那些词藻浮在对方的锁骨上游荡，唤起了威尔一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“这句，我知道。”汉尼拔抬起头与他对视这让威尔的嗓音有一丝颤抖。对方的深色的双眸闪着光，其中温柔的涌动对抗着阴暗的起伏。这不会是他们第一次或是最后一次如此这般看进对方的眼里。“爱战无不胜；让我们亦只能臣服在爱的跟前。”

汉尼拔凑向威尔，在对方微启的唇瓣间低语道，“是的, 让我们…”

他们动起来的时候，仿佛只剩下一具身体分享着同一律动的心跳。与那场将他们带入深渊的舞蹈不同，但归根结底，都是一场舞。只是不可避免，只是情之所至。他们之间发生的，他们一起完成的，逾越了世人关于性的任何定义和作用。它不单是一种肉体上的渴望，生理上的需求，必不可免的负担，亦或是一种操纵的手段，一种一了百了的方式。它是一门语言，一门在他俩身体间诞生的密语，一门他俩正在学习的语言。它比那些本应该说出口的话更容易表达，想要撒谎却又难上加难。此刻，它便是在一开始就说尽了所有他们之间该说的话。

我想要你。我需要你。我已经很累了，累到逃不脱，渴求不动，也厌倦了空虚。 我孤单地迷失了自己如果没有你。我爱你。

我找到了你。我将你看尽。此处无需多言，至少不是现在，至少时候未到。我了解你想要什么，我也很乐于给予。我爱你。

 

……

 

这份恬静并未持续。

 

…..

 

威尔从未确定过汉尼拔是不是真的有在熟睡。

他躺在他的身边，有时是几个小时，有时是一整夜。注视着汉尼拔胸腔的起起落落，不经意间手指的颤搐或者四肢的伸展。他的脸上一片安详，和没有皱起的眉头展示出一副完美的深度睡眠的图画。他看上去年轻了些许，是的，就和所有人进入梦乡后一样。仿佛又变成了他们曾是的那个孩子。威尔无视了自己心口上的一阵钝痛，就像是触到了一块陈旧的伤疤。他选择继续研究汉尼拔的脸庞，搜寻一个线索，一丝迹象，不会这样容易。和汉尼拔在一起，事情从来就不会容易起来。

….

 

那是一个闷热，潮湿的夜晚，从大西洋上吹来的微风在高温面前显得微不足道。威尔的焦虑让他难以入睡，甚至连静静地躺着都难以做到。他感觉自己心神不定，尽管他并不知道这究竟是为什么。为什么你不是？这个念头一旦不请自来，就在他的脑袋里全面铺开。他试着将它推开然而并做不到，因为也只有在认清这样一直搅得自己不得安生的东西是什么之后，把它抓在手里才能将它修理，才能变好。然后他才能够静下来

他掀开罩在自己身上的那层薄薄的被单，双腿掠过床沿。他停下，接着，目光转向汉尼拔。对方没有动，表情也没有变化。他看着像是仍在熟睡当中。威尔轻悄悄地从床上下来，放轻脚步向房门走去，然后悄无声息地将它在自己身后关上。他在屋子里缓慢谨慎地游走着。对于这个空间他还没有熟悉到能够在黑暗之中自由穿梭的地步。他下了楼梯穿过厨房，检查下了下灶台确认是关好的，步入客厅，在路过那张熟悉的餐桌时用手轻轻地在上面拂过。他进入走廊朝藏书室走去，在书架前杵了一会儿，就好像在考虑是否要拿一本书。接下来，他去到了汉尼拔的书房，表面上是要去检查窗户上的锁是否锁好。现实里，他单单只是坐在汉尼拔的椅子上把自己的手搁在凉爽的书桌表面上。 有那么一部分的他想要翻看那叠文件，强迫自己打开那些上锁的抽屉，去里面寻找他明知势必存在的秘密。然而他更多的是清楚这样的举动只会是徒劳无功。汉尼拔在这方面出奇的谨慎。

离开书房后，他向位于走廊尽头的房间走去，那间他有意留到最后的房间。他小心翼翼的打开房门，不愿吵醒正在里面熟睡的小主人。他在门口停留了片刻，单单是去聆听她轻柔的呼吸声。他缓缓地靠近，屈膝蹲下，双手向外伸去。总算他的指尖擦过狗床的边缘，在摸到那些柔软的毛发时一丝微笑扯起了他的嘴角。他将她从头到尾一遍又一遍地抚过，从一开始试探性的手法，直到他在黑暗中熟悉了她的形态。他爱抚着她的体侧，她的背部，她的四肢，把自己的手按在她心脏跳动的位置感受着她起起伏伏的呼吸。几分钟过去了，或许不经意间他已经坐在黑暗中度过了好几个小时，被自己熟悉的声音和气味围绕着。闭起双眼他想象着自己又回到了沃尔夫查普家中的客厅里。在他身下是自己来回走过无数次的硬木地板，而暖气则来自于那台他从不确定是否能撑到下个冬季的快散架的老式加热器。他想象自己被他的老伙计们簇拥着让孤独的他从未感到寂寞。他想象自己从未取人性命，亦从未为另个人舔去身上的血迹，盐粒和汗水让他好依旧天真。他没有意识到自己在哭直到他掌下的狗狗开始吠叫。那些在她毛发间攥紧的手指让她受到了惊吓。这让他重新开始抚摸她，温柔地，对她呢喃着安慰的字眼，其中的歉意，忏悔与充满愧疚的承诺则完全属于另一个人，一个再也不能听见这些的人。

威尔离开狗狗们的房间，最后检查了遍前门和后门的锁。他心里清楚这样的举动根本是无意义的，不上锁的门从来就不是让他睡不着的原因，但他至少还得试一下。他心情沉重地爬上楼梯向卧室走去。一进到里面，他在床尾驻足了片刻。汉尼拔在威尔离开房间后就没有改变过姿势，至少看上去如此。他仰面躺在床上，右手臂搁在自己的额头上，被单随意地盖在他的身上。他脸上的表情很放松，呼吸也很均匀深沉。没有一丝的迹象能表明他不是在熟睡。

威尔爬上床，在汉尼拔身边躺好。威尔面朝右侧过身，头枕在自己的右胳膊上，然后用另一只手去碰对方。他试探性地把自己的手掌伸向汉尼拔胸前正中的位置，然后轻轻地放在毛茸茸的温暖的肌肤之上。他静静地观察了一会儿，但自己的举动看似并未打扰到汉尼拔。威尔的手动作起来，在对方胸口上轻轻地摸来摸去。他用一根手指盖在对方下腹上凸起的圆形伤疤上，沿着它参差不齐的边缘打着一圈又一圈。他抬眼向上看去，手绕过汉尼拔头顶直到自己的左手在汉尼拔的右上侧能将他俩的掌心合在一起就像他做过无数次的那样。掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。他用自己的拇指擦过汉尼拔对应的指头上刚刚愈合的伤口上粗糙的边沿。就是在那个下午汉尼拔用威尔的折叠刀给一只梨切片时割伤了自己。而在他们上床后那根受伤的指头自说自话地跑进了威尔的嘴里，已经愈合的伤口被他的牙齿再次撕开，而威尔表示这并不是个意外。

威尔抬起手转而温柔地握住了汉尼拔的脸颊。“你是谁？”他呢喃道，目光在汉尼拔熟悉的面部线条间穿梭像是在搜寻其中的秘密。像是在对方的脸上能找到一个答案好让他静下来，好让他安生。但那里什么都没有。唯有更多的困惑。

也就在那个瞬间，威尔无比肯定，汉尼拔一直都醒着。

 

….

 

接下去的几天里那个问题以及其背负的所有包袱，在他们之间形成了一道沉重的屏障。彼此间没有肢体接触，也很少说话，然而汉尼拔变成了一道影子跟着威尔从一个房间到另个房间，对此他甚至都没有试着去掩饰。威尔可以清楚地感觉到他俩间的电闪雷鸣正昭示着一场暴风雨的到来。他知道一切都只是早晚的问题。

 

…..

 

在一个午后，当他们还沉默不语地坐在屋外，威尔突然间站了起来向屋内走去。他径直穿过房间从前门走了出去。他没有锁门。也没有说再见。在漫无目的地瞎晃了半小时后，他朝市场的方向走去。一旦到了那儿，他便满腹心事地在摊位间走来走去。最终，他意识到自己正站在一个水果摊前，盯着一堆梨。他不知道自己究竟在原地站了多久。他买了一只梨，然后离开。他走啊走，走向了他们曾一起到这儿时从未走到过的深处，一直走到了所有人行道消失的地方，然后发现自己来到了海边。涨潮开始了，他站在一面矮墙上，而矮墙和大海间只隔了一条蜿蜒的沙路。他坐下来，两条腿晃来晃去，然后掏出自己的折叠刀削起梨吃了起来。在吃完最后一片梨之后，他捏住刀尖抵住自己左手的大拇指接着便割了下去。他注视着迅速涌出的鲜血蔓延开来。把拇指含进嘴里，他看着太阳一点点下沉。起风之后水位更高了。在他身下漆黑的海水翻滚起来奋力地拍打着墙面。再摔进去一次简直容易得可怕。这一回大概他的身体甚至都不会激起多少水花。

回到家，一切都被笼罩在漆黑与寂静当中。前门仍旧没有上锁。他打开门走了进去。回过身正准备把门关上的时候，他踌躇了一下，放在锁上的手停住了。他轻轻地叹了一口气，还是锁上门，向楼上走去。在他就要踏上最后一节楼梯的时候，他刚跨出半步，自己的双腿就从底部被人掀翻了。而他甚至没有试着伸出双手去撑就直挺挺地倒下。

 

….

 

汉尼拔死死地拽住威尔的头发，同时板住他的肩膀，就这样从后面凶狠地上着对方。无助与无措，在汉尼的性器在他的体内横冲直撞时被无限扩大，刺得太深，也太无情，威尔的头向后仰起，双眼紧闭，身体绷紧到极限，全身发抖的他能做的只剩下呻吟。

“你认为你还能走到哪儿去？”汉尼拔低声说，他的嗓音被狂怒与巨大的悲拗撕裂而有些哽咽。“这个世间还能给予你什么？你真的认为你还能做个好人，将我抛之脑后然后用活着的时间向这个世界强调自己的双手从未沾满血污？用你余下的一生去假装自己还能和其他人一样，安定下来，娶妻生子，去假装即使我的身上覆满他们的鲜血，你就不会想要再一次亲吻我，为我倾倒？”

他残酷地一次次冲撞进威尔体内，每一下抽插都让他喷进威尔耳朵里的话变得断断续续。威尔什么也做不了除了挺住，发白的指节死命地攥紧横跨在自己胸前坚实的手臂。一声干硬的啜泣从他的嘴边溜出，他的身体正在和自己做着斗争。他想要松开自己握住的手臂，转过头咬碎汉尼拔的喉咙让他该死的好不要再说了。他想要汉尼拔抚摸自己的身体，用力套弄他涨痛的阴茎，让他俩一起跌入灭顶的高潮之中。他想要把自己缩成一个球然后发声哭泣。但他什么都没有做。他只是死死地闭紧双眼，然后挺住。

汉尼拔持续猛烈地挺入威尔的体内。在汉尼拔的支撑下他的后背向前拱起绷成了一道弓弦。然而片刻之后，对方放慢了节奏变得有些犹疑。他仍旧在威尔的耳边不停地说着些什么，用一种更温柔的方式，少了先前的恶毒，他的嗓音也因为情绪的缘故而显得嘶哑。“没有对方我们都只是孤单一人。失去对方的感觉对于我们来说和失去了自己的半身并无二致。对于我们来说除了现在这样的生活别无选择，只要我们都还活着那谁也撑不过那样的分离。”

说话间，他臀部的动作也从断断续续到彻底的静止。甚至他的分身也不如先前的坚挺，在疲软的阴茎最终自己从威尔体内滑出来后，他仍旧没有推开对方。汉尼拔只是松开那只拽住威尔头发的手，绕到对方胸前紧紧地环抱住对方。他的额头抵在威尔的肩膀上过了好一会儿才抬起头双唇贴近对方的耳廓说道，“这个世间什么都给不了我除了你，威尔。 我尝试过了没有你的生活，但我发现我做不到。”

威尔倚在汉尼拔宽阔的胸上叹了口气，仰起头枕在汉尼拔的肩膀上。“我知道，我也试过了。”他将更多的感情泄露在了第二句话里，“我不愿再去过那些没有你的日子。”他们就这样一动不动，在寂静当中长久相拥。威尔的膝盖和大腿酸痛不已，可以想象得出汉尼拔也舒服不到哪里去。但是他们谁也不愿松手，让此刻成为过去。

而当他们总算愿意放下，汉尼拔站起身向威尔伸出了自己的手，仿佛是在等一个回答。而威尔握住了他。他蹒跚地站立起来，跟着汉尼拔回到了卧室里。 汉尼拔侧坐在床沿上，一条腿盘在自己的身下，另一条腿垂在床边。威尔效仿着对方的动作，和他面对面坐着，两个人离得很近膝盖都蹭到了一起。威尔摸索到汉尼拔的手轻轻地合上两人的掌心，十指交缠。他强迫自己抬眼看进汉尼拔的双眸里。汉尼拔的神情有着威尔从未见过的赤裸，露骨的悲怆与眷恋犹如一把利刃在威尔的心头翻搅。喉咙像是被什么堵住了，他松开汉尼拔的手握住他的肩膀，坐到了对方的大腿上。汉尼拔单单因为惊讶叹了一口气接着便用手臂环抱住威尔，调整坐姿让对方更加牢牢地靠在自己身上，搂紧对方并将俩人的额头抵在一起。威尔用鼻尖磨蹭着对方，直到他侧过头太阳穴靠在了对方的上，他的呼吸因为哭泣而显得急促，断断续续。是的，他在哭泣，流下了无数滚烫的，硕大的，刺人的泪珠，越是想要止住， 越是更无情地落下。汉尼拔的头向后拉开距离，透过泪眼，威尔看见汉尼拔用一种他原本就应该看到过却不知其深意的神情向天望去然后轻轻地合上了眼睛，这是感恩，亦是祷告。接着汉尼拔睁开眼，不知是他自己的还是威尔的眼泪从他的脸上滑落，他抬起一只手贴在威尔的脸颊上。这个举动，最终，给予了威尔致命一击，翻涌的情感击溃了所有的屏障。汉尼拔举起手摸进威尔的发间，将对方的头搁在自己的肩膀上。他一边用一种威尔几乎听不见的声音呢喃着，一边揉搓着他的头发。汉尼拔轻轻摇晃着威尔，威尔也随着汉尼拔的摇晃安安静静地，一点一点分崩离析。

 

….

 

“你明白如果你试图离开，我会杀了你。”

一个停顿，一声叹息。

“我知道。”

 

….

 

“你来切姜。”

汉尼拔的眼色深沉，锐利。他从刀架里抽出一把刀，用另一只手轻巧地握住刀锋。刀柄指向威尔，他的手指瘦窄却有力，衣袖向上卷起露出他前臂上褪色的伤疤。汉尼拔神情坦荡地与威尔四目相接，而不是把目光放在两人间的刀柄上。他的姿态是信任的表示，诉说着，“我给你这把刀， 因为我知道你不会用它来对付我。”在对方炽热的目光下，威尔的手在握住刀柄时轻微地颤抖着。但那并没有持续很长时间。

我不会再伤害你了。再也不会了。

汉尼拔用一种匀速，精细地手法将肉切成条状。在他的指导下，威尔把醋，酱油，喼汁，大蒜，孜然芹和姜在一个小调味碗里混合。调好的酱汁散发出一股浓郁扑鼻的香气，孜然芹辛辣的气味久久地弥漫在空气里。作为一个彻头彻尾的完美主义者，汉尼拔只选用孜然芹的籽，然后让威尔用杵将它们捣碎在一个钵里。曾经取笑汉尼拔这些追毛求疵的小癖好一度是他的嗜好，而现在威尔则能给与更多的尊重和欣赏。每回汉尼拔邀请威尔进厨房协助碾磨种子，而后空气中充盈的气味时常让威尔觉得很神奇。他或许会称之为虔诚的，然而他想不出还有什么地方比起汉尼拔的厨房更缺少上帝圣光的眷顾。这更像是一种魔法，一种比文字里，意识里每一位备受尊敬的神明还要古老的魔法。一种不属于任何宗教，唯独在黑暗的仪式中用泥土，火焰以及鲜血铸就的远古魔法。

腌泡用的汁水准备好后，汉尼拔把肉条放进碗里，手腕熟练地转动起来为肉轻拍上调味料。待他对这道工序满意了之后，他将碗放下，轻声说，“这些需要静置半小时。”对方的口吻里小小的暗示让威尔的喉头不由自主的收紧，突然间口干舌燥。汉尼拔抬起眼对上威尔的目光，对方炽热的凝视将威尔瞬间钉在原地，一声长久的叹息几乎用光了他肺里所有的空气。汉尼拔穿过房间，不急不缓地朝威尔走来，而威尔一直保持不动直到汉尼拔站定在自己跟前，呼吸与自己的交汇，他这才抬起胳膊把手撑在自己背后料理台冰冷的金属桌面上，左手掌则落在了他原先放在那儿的菜刀刀锋上。

他咒骂了一声，出于本能把手拿开，却不慎把刀甩到了地上。而他与汉尼拔这把异常锋利的厨房用刀间短暂的接触在他手掌根部的地方造成了一条长长的，浅显的划口。在他能诅咒自己的笨拙，和对那把刀，或者，天煞的的厨房地板作出任何道歉前，汉尼拔已经迅速屈膝蹲下。他侧身在威尔的左腿边摸索那把掉在料理台下面的刀，完全不必要的倾身向前让他能够佯作无意地把自己的手搭在威尔的右大腿上。这样做，毫无疑问，是为了平衡。在摸到了那把刀之后，他用手指环住刀刃，然后身子向后重心回到脚跟，另只手仍旧握住威尔的大腿，汉尼拔快活地把刀举起来给威尔。威尔低头看着对方好一会儿，一丝微笑牵起他的嘴角。汉尼拔上扬的脸有一种狡猾的天真，唯一出卖他的地方在于他深邃的眼里散出的精光。威尔的手指轻巧地刷过汉尼拔的指节，从对方那里接过刀，留意到汉尼拔握刀的力度转手把它推到了料理台上尽可能最远的位置。这样做的同时，他同样把自己的右手，毫不经意地，落在汉尼拔的脸颊上。这样做，毫无疑问，是为了稳住自己。

他把刀放下，抽开手的时候，他发现自己把刀柄上弄得都是血。回过身，他下意识地就要把自己受伤的手掌往嘴边送。汉尼拔加重了握在他大腿上手指的力道才让他停下。手掌犹疑地停在微启的双唇边，他垂下目光看向汉尼拔，而后者依旧维持着屈膝蹲着的姿势，脑袋微微侧过靠着那只贴在自己脸上的手。汉尼拔的双眼里的调皮的神采已经褪去，取而代之的是深不见底的黑暗，欲望像还未熄灭的火堆里一息尚存的火苗在最深处四窜。他的双眼从未离开过威尔，而对于威尔来说，他也无法移开自己的视线，就像是一只掉在蜘蛛网里的昆虫被钉住了一样。汉尼拔缓缓地举起手，小心地避开对方受伤的部分，他的手指缠上威尔的左手腕，拉到自己的嘴边。威尔的右手抚过汉尼拔的脸颊落在他的肩膀上，轻轻地按住，好让自己稳住，因为一道细微的颤栗刚刚通过他的脊椎流窜进他的大腿根部。而当汉尼拔将他划伤的手掌带向自己的嘴边，贴上他开启的双唇，用舌尖沿着那条伤口轻轻滑过。威尔抑制不住地发出一声微弱的呻吟，也只比呼气像样了些，几乎听不太见。此时此刻，汉尼拔跪在他的脚下，在这个祭坛之上，啜饮威尔的鲜血犹如圣餐，都让这一切像是某种邪教。

他对威尔鲜血的欲求顷刻间就转移了，如果真的有那么一天的话，汉尼拔将他的手又往下拽了些让自己的舌头正好可以触及威尔的指根然后一根根地吻过他的指尖。轮到拇指时他停顿了一下，分开自己的唇瓣，灼热的呼吸留恋在威尔的皮肤上。接着他便把对方的拇指含进了自己的嘴里，牙齿蹭过平坦的指甲边缘，在指节下方收紧自己温暖的双唇。当对方的脸颊因为吮吸的动作而凹陷下去，威尔情不自禁地闭上双眼，头向后仰去，突如其来的快感像一股炽热的洪流直窜到他的阴茎。他的手指沿着汉尼拔下巴的轮廓蜷起扣进他的血肉，血就这样在不经意间顺着汉尼拔的下颚淌下。汉尼拔的双唇微张，舌头上扬卷过他的指尖。对方的嘴在抽离威尔的拇指时发出那声明快的声响只能用下流来形容。而威尔在汉尼拔突然将手从自己的大腿上挪到牛仔裤的前襟握住他的勃起时，发出的那声支离破碎的呻吟则完全称得上是情色的。

威尔的右手从汉尼拔的肩头移开握住自己的皮带扣，而当他的左手试图去配合时却被汉尼拔牢牢地抓住了手腕。他停下动作，焦躁不安地研究起汉尼拔的眼神。沉默不语间唯一的声响便只有他自己急促的呼吸声，以及一直在自己耳边回荡的心跳声。汉尼拔的目光沉着，并没有放松握住威尔手腕的力道。他在等，等威尔开口。威尔这才明白过来，知道他必须自己提出请求。就像他们一直以来的那样，对渴求的事物提出请求，并且只从对方身上获取他愿意给予的部分。他们间的游戏规则便是如此。

不分上下。

“汉尼拔…”

“告诉我你想要什么，威尔。”

“我想-我想要你的嘴。 求你。我想要你的嘴含住我。”

话说完，汉尼拔便轻轻地笑出了声，细微得像是一声叹息。他抬起眼看向威尔，透过那些不可思议的长睫毛，低语道，“从来你要做的只不过是说出来…”。接着低下头，拿开威尔的手，开始解他的皮带。威尔则不晓得该把自己的手放哪儿，一会儿过后，还是将它们温柔地搁在了汉尼拔的头顶上。是恩赐，是福佑，是感激。他原谅了我的入侵，威尔想着，而我亦自愿跟随他，吃下禁果。汉尼拔以一种异常缓慢地速度拉下他裤子的拉链，而他发现自己几乎丧失了思考的能力。

他的裤子一旦解开，涨痛坚挺的阴茎马上就弹了出来，撑起了一个小帐篷。汉尼拔的拇指伸进威尔牛仔裤的裤腰，一把将它扯下直到能够拥有足够让他发挥的空间为止。他的手游走过威尔内裤的裤腰，然后蜷起手掌覆盖在威尔的分身上，隔着布料轻柔地抚慰着对方。威尔的呼吸一下急促起来，他发誓他能看见汉尼拔在凑近用嘴舔弄威尔隔着内裤的勃起前勾起了一边的嘴角。威尔试图说些什么但最终被扼杀在了喉咙里化作一声低沉的咆哮。汉尼拔沿着他分身的线条上移，在顶端处停下用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着那里敏感处。威尔不由自主地抓紧对方的头发，直到他迫使自己放松下来。在这个档口，对于不事先声明的扯头发的行为汉尼拔并不能良好地接受，而威尔宁愿徒手去抓那把刀的刀锋千百次也不愿汉尼拔停下现在的动作。汉尼拔用头蹭了蹭威尔没有受伤的手掌表示感谢，继续着嘴上的动作。他的呼吸很烫，但威尔知道他的嘴里会更加滚烫，这个念头让他自己的分身猛得抽动了下。威尔确定汉尼拔也感觉到了。仍旧隔着内裤套弄着威尔，汉尼拔顺着对方的长度抚至底端逗弄起对方的睾丸，一手将它们托在自己的掌心，陶醉在威尔因为自己的抚摸而发出的阵阵细小的喘息声里。

忽然间，汉尼拔的嘴离开了威尔，威尔几乎没有时间去为这瞬间的失落感默哀，汉尼拔的手指已经绕上了他内裤的裤腰，一把将它扯下。威尔的勃起弹了出来，冷空气袭上他滚烫的腹股沟，这一切还没等他反应过来，汉尼拔的嘴已然将他的全部吞入。威尔感觉自己的脊椎几乎被席卷而来的快感折成两半，他的大腿也因为快要支撑不住自己而颤抖着。他大声呻吟着击破了厨房里的寂静。那一刻他差一点就要射了出来。汉尼拔将威尔的性器含在湿热的嘴里给对方时间来调整，同时他把手伸向威尔的身后，贴上对方臀部的弧度。他的头向后极其缓慢的一点一点吐出威尔的阴茎。唯独裹住了龟头用舌尖挑逗着它敏感的那一圈。威尔喘着粗气，头向后倒去，双眼紧闭。在汉尼拔松开他的顶端后，威尔发出了一声长而尖锐的喘息。有那么一会儿他们谁也没有动。直到汉尼拔低下头对准威尔性器的低端一路向上舔出一道宽宽的水渍，与此同时更加用力地抓住威尔的屁股，指甲陷进柔软的肌肤，带出几分疼痛。而这则让威尔发出了又一声低吼，松开纠缠在汉尼拔发丝间的一只手转而用一种让自己指节泛白的力度死死地抓住自己身后的料理台。

汉尼拔再一次向后退开，在自己湿润的唇瓣上摩擦威尔的肉棒，并用舌头舔弄顶端的开口。威尔抓紧料理台，他的手心因为汗湿而打滑，接着一声高亢的恸哭不受控制地冲出了他的喉咙。汉尼拔继续轻掸着威尔阴茎的顶端，而威尔则要拼尽全力才能在对方刺激到自己的敏感点时不扭动身体，但他的大腿上肌肉在汉尼拔的手掌覆盖之下却时不时地抽动着。对方的另一只手仍在威尔的身后忙活，挤压揉捏着他的屁股，偶尔汉尼拔会蜷起手指从他的臀瓣间伸入揉搓他的后穴。在汉尼拔再次把威尔全数吞入后，他把那只搁在威尔大腿上的手移到他的两腿中间，温柔地裹住对方的睾丸。汉尼拔用一种很规律地节奏将威尔的分身深深地含入，然后用一种均匀的力度吮吸，那只按在威尔屁股上手则鼓励着他跟上汉尼拔的节奏操进他的嘴里。对方另一只握住他睾丸的手伸出一根手指抚弄着威尔的会阴，一股热浪在他的小腹里充盈起来，这让威尔觉得他的高潮快到了。在不清楚汉尼拔是否想要他射出来，或者是不是想要他射在自己的嘴里的情况下，他设法挤出一句警告，“汉尼拔，我快要….”话还没说完就被一记呻吟堵了回去但汉尼拔完全领会到了他的意思。汉尼拔的头上下移动加快了在威尔阴茎上吞吐的速度，手指嵌入对方的股间，另一只手则继续在睾丸后方的那一点敏感上画着圈。威尔无法抑制地抓紧汉尼拔的头发，不受控制地大力挺入汉尼拔精妙绝伦的，紧实滚烫的嘴里。汉尼拔一概吞下，他的喉咙在威尔的分身上收紧，而威尔也被推到了高潮的边缘，他的手死死地掐住料理台，在极其漫长痛苦的颤栗之后，他在汉尼拔的嘴里射出了浓稠的精液。高潮是如此剧烈，在紧闭的眼帘后他也能看见白光闪烁，呻吟则更像是从他体内不知名的深处崩裂出来的。

在他余震未消的过程里，汉尼拔继续宠溺地抚慰着他，手嘴并用，温柔地安抚着威尔直到他停止颤抖。待对方恢复过来之后，汉尼拔向后退了一些，将两只手放在威尔裸露的髋骨上，然后将自己的额头抵在了他腹部的那一道曲线上。他们两个维持着这个的姿势，喘着粗气，几分钟过后，威尔总算挣开了自己的双眼，发出了一声介于欢笑与叹息之间的声响，这让汉尼拔仰起头注视着他。汉尼拔的脸颊上血迹斑斑，他发红的下巴和嘴唇也因为威尔的血液和精液而泛着光。他的头发因为胡乱地拉扯而垂下盖在了他那双仍旧因为欲望而深沉闪烁着惊人占有欲的眼睛上。他看上去充满了掠食者的本质，散发着狂野，危险的气息。一头披着羊皮的狼。一个披着人皮的，恶魔。

而威尔从没见过比他更美丽的生物。

在四目相对间不知过去了多久，汉尼拔用手背擦了下嘴，然后用一种相当严肃地语气说，“我想已经有三十分钟了。”接着威尔便真的笑出了声。

“到底还是个实用主义者。”

汉尼拔从地上非常优雅地站起身，丝毫没有他这样年纪的人久蹲之后的僵硬感。威尔猜想对方是否也有受年龄影响的那一天，是否到时候他会容许自己的弱势。他一站起来便认真地在西裤的膝盖处来回拂过（地上想当然是一尘不染的，所以这根本是个无意义的举动），整理过衬衫后他用手指穿过自己凌乱的头发梳理起来。威尔则在试图将自己乱糟糟的一身行头恢复原状，提起裤子，重新把上衣塞进去。正在他穿皮带的时候，他抬头瞟了一眼正好抓到汉尼拔在用一种异常柔软的眼神注视着自己。他回应以微笑，不假思索地对汉尼拔伸出手臂，掌心朝上。汉尼拔步入威尔的双臂间。威尔则圈起手臂接纳了他，手心穿过对方宽广的背部肌肉，将自己的脸埋在对方的胸口，鼻子在他脖子的根部轻轻蹭弄着。汉尼拔也环抱着威尔，一只手搂住他的头温柔地抚弄着他的卷发。这样的拥抱并不陌生，充斥着抚慰的力量以及爱意。感觉就像是冻僵了之后踏进一个温暖的浴池。

感觉就像是 回家。

威尔从汉尼拔胸前抬起头，目光落在了对方的脸上。汉尼拔的双眼亦迎上他的，威尔在它们的最深处唯独只看见了爱。汉尼拔侧过头吻上威尔的嘴。亲吻间齿舌共舞，温柔却不乏激情。他们对于彼此永不停歇的渴求始终都让威尔感到惊讶。这种渴求每时每刻都会以这样或那样的方式的存在。它并不总是有关于性欲，但它始终都强有力地牵动着埋在他们肌肤之下某处的联结，如果他们间的联结是活物，那想必是由他们两人的心血交织而成。想要去触摸，去占有，去靠近，在由本源同根互相理解所带来的全然的安定与温暖之中迷失自己的欲望，始终都在那里。威尔情不自禁地轻哼了一声。汉尼拔的吻柔软而野性，他的身体则坚实的贴住威尔。威尔在汉尼拔的嘴里可以尝到自己血液的铁锈味，精液的咸涩，以及属于汉尼拔独一无二的辛辣味。

….

在有些时候，威尔·格拉汉姆感觉到了自己长久渴望的那份自然恬静。

更多的时候，他不能。

但汉尼拔总是，总是会在那里。他嘴角的弧度，掌心的温度以及身体的热量。在他们之间现实与幻境交织，是他俩徒手建立起的属于他俩的世界。在那里善恶与爱并行，许许多多可怖亦美丽的事物属于他，也专属于他。威尔清楚自己正在下坠，清楚这样的下坠永不会停止。但他已经不再去担心汉尼拔是不是会从中俘获他。因为他自愿选择下坠，选择与魔鬼交杯，与之共舞，选择在由汉尼拔·莱克特组成的炽热的黑暗里迷失自己。

从今往后，汉尼拔总是会在这里。闻起来像大海。

 

 

再画一幅图片  
关于你可能拥有的生活  
跟随你的本能  
选择另一条道路。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的References
> 
> 1\. "Sweet and easy peace" is both a reference to Thomas Harris' Red Dragon and the episode "Coquilles".  
> 2\. The Dante quote is taken from The Inferno, Canto V, lines 103-105.  
> 3\. The Virgil quote is from Eclogues, Book X, line 69 (I hope the serendipity of that escapes no one).  
> 4\. "And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" is Romeo and Juliet, Act 1, Scene 5, Line 99 because, whether he likes it or not, Will is ass over teakettle in love.  
> 5\. The quote about someone being rocked while they go "quietly and thoroughly, to pieces" is from Diana Gabaldon's Voyager, Chapter 24.  
> 6\. The Recipe for lomo saltado taken from Janice Poon’s blog post on ‘Naka Choko’.  
> 7\. Having Will cut his palm was definitely an accidental reference to Hyacinth House. You never forget your first, I guess.  
> 8\. The bit about the very muscle and tissue of their hearts being woven together is a reference to “I have a strange feeling with regard to you. As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you.” Because I am a Jane Eyre nerd from way back.  
> 9\. "The complete comfort and warmth of their sameness and understanding of one another" is a quote shamelessly stolen from Live Bait by my friend mresundance.
> 
> 我再补上一些，题目题记来自 乐队Stars，歌曲The beginning after the end  
> 开头和结尾，均来自乐队Muse, 歌曲Hoodoo  
> “I have had recurring nightmares  
> 在我反反复复的噩梦里  
> That I was loved for who I am  
> 我因为是我而被人爱着  
> And missed the opportunity  
> 而错失了机会，  
> To be a better man  
> 去做一个更好的人。”
> 
> “Draw another picture  
> 再画一幅图片  
> Of a life you could've had  
> 关于你可能拥有的生活  
> Follow your instincts  
> 跟随你的本能  
> And choose the other path  
> 选择另一条道路。”
> 
> 歌词都是自己硬翻的_(:з」∠)_  
> 但丁的部分，参考了王维克的翻译。  
> 朱丽叶和罗密欧，palm to palm is holy palmers ' kiss 掌心的密合远胜如亲吻，译者：朱生豪


End file.
